


Reading The Recipe

by seibelsays



Series: Cookies ‘Verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Bucky watches the entrance to the Tower.*Prequel to Everything Is Chocolate Chip Cookies





	Reading The Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the months before Everything Is Chocolate Chip Cookies. 
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine!

He pulled the brim of his hat down a little further as he kept watch over the entrance. His mark kept a strict schedule when in the city and was due to step out the door in less than three minutes.

The door opened unexpectedly, causing him to quickly shrink further back into the shadows. His movement shouldn’t be noticed, as his mark would need a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright sunshine of the afternoon, but he mentally berated himself for the slip anyway.

His mark had the same enhanced eyesight he did afterall. It wasn’t likely he’d miss anything.

“Steeeeeeeeevvvveee!” A voice rang out from just inside the doorway, as a pretty brunette followed his mark out of the door.

“What’s wrong? Can’t keep up?” his mark replied, with a teasing grin.

He could hear the girl let out a long-suffering sigh. “Short legs, dude!”

His mark - no, the man from the bridge - Steve Rogers. Steve held out his right arm to the girl. “Ma’am,”

“Your manners are creepy,” she replied, grinning and taking his arm. The pair strolled off and out of sight of his hiding spot.

This was new. Steve Rogers broke his expected schedule by three minutes and was escorted by a completely unarmed civilian. And they were laughing.

This would require further observation.

***

It was another two weeks before he saw the girl again. This time, she was alone and distracted by her phone. He edged a tiny bit closer, but remained firmly in shadow.

“No, I’m coming in the back entrance now…...Because the elevator is faster, and I’m already late…...Well that’s just completely unfair, see if I bring you coffee ever again…...Yeah, but it’s not as good as mine!” That last bit she said in a sing-song voice as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder, then put a hand up to her hat, protecting it from the wind.

“Yeah yeah, I’m walking in now. Don’t think you’re getting out of movie night tonight Mister. I don’t care who’s trying to take over the world, your patriotic ass better…...” he lost the end of her statement as she walked inside and the door closed behind her.

***

He clocked only one sniper in the window overlooking the entrance today. It wasn’t Stark security. Based on the haircut, he’d bet it was AIM. Those idiots all had the same distinctive haircut.

If he had his old Johnson, he could...wait. Had ever ever carried a M1941 Johnson? Was that a memory, or did he read that in a museum?

He slid down the wall he was leaning against and hung his head between his knees, pulling on his hair. He’d been awake for 30 hours - he should find somewhere to sleep.

He could watch for Steve and the girl tomorrow.

***

She was alone again today, this time walking with a strange bounce in her step. He saw the thin white cords peek out from her hair and dimly registered that she must have headphones in. He was a little appalled that Steve would allow his girl to wander about the city with such abismal situational awareness, but maybe there was something he didn’t know.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

On an impulse, he slipped out of his hiding space and began to tail the girl. Sure, he was likely the most dangerous thing she’d encounter today, but that didn’t mean that the protective impulse wasn’t still there.

Best to not examine that too closely. His head was a mess.

After a few blocks, the girl turned suddenly and entered a nondescript building. He slowed his pace to get a better look. The Freyja Home for Lost Animals. A peek inside gave him a glimpse of the girl as she removed her hat and was greeted by an enthusiastic puppy. 

Her laugh lit up her entire face and he would swear the sunshine outside was just a little bit brighter.

He shook the strange feeling from his head and glanced around. There was an alley across the street that would provide decent cover until she emerged.

***

She visited the shelter at least once a week. He usually followed. 

It was a strange impulse, as he never followed Steve when he left the confines of the Tower. There was something about the girl that made him move though.

He’d never seen anyone else tail her here, nor had he ever noticed anyone else staking the place out. It was entirely possible he was the only one outside of the Avengers inner circle who knew about Steve’s girl. 

It was another sunny day and he allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the warm sun on his face as he removed the hat and ruffled his hair. He didn’t think it had always been so long, but he couldn’t be sure if that was a memory or something else he’d read in a museum. 

When he opened his eyes again, she was standing outside the shelter, staring at the alley where he was hidden. He froze. After a moment, she shook her head and began walking in the direction of the Tower.

His breath came in short bursts as he valiantly tried to remember that he wasn’t under HYDRA’s control anymore and that one momentary slip wasn’t going to put him back in the chair. Back in cryofreeze. Back in the cold.

He closed his eyes and tried to soak in the warmth of the sun. And if he imagined concern in her eyes as she stared almost at him, well. Who was there to tell?

***

He needed to stop following her. She’d possibly seen him at least once already. If she knew he was in the city, it could be dangerous for her.

More dangerous than being Captain America’s girl, and that was saying something.

He’d esqueued his usual spot in the alley this week for a closer spot just hidden away from the entrance to the building. It was a risk, coming this close, but if his previous location was compromised this was the next best alternative.

She’s only inside for a few minutes when she came back outside to the stoop, phone in hand.

“Steve! Are you okay?......Oh Steve, I’m sorry, I know you were hoping…...Yeah, I know…...Are you on your way back then?......Okay. Pancake party tonight, no arguments. I’ll even let you bring Sam…...Okay. I’m glad you’re safe. See you soon.” She hung up the phone and bit her lip. From his vantage point, it looked as though she was fighting tears.

“Bucky, where are you?” she whispered. “Just come home already.”

He was frozen in place, as she turned and headed back inside. 

Steve was looking for him. They wanted him to come in. 

He’d made her cry.

Okay. He was a mess, but okay. This was something he could do.


End file.
